


The Voice Behind Karen P.2

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After getting your dad to be a bit more looser with you around, you and Peter become closer which doesn’t surprise your dad.





	The Voice Behind Karen P.2

“Okay, Peter, take a right at this upcoming corner. The third door on your left is the one you need.” You instructed, watching Peter through his camera in his mask. You were back on the job, aiding Peter when he needed you and right now, he was tasked with getting important information for your dad. You were helping him through since you had the blueprints of the building. You knew where everyone was and also the quickest way to get what your dad needed.

The last time you hung out with Peter was when JARVIS let you go out in the middle of the night. It was one of your greatest nights you’ve had in such a long time. Peter was such a chill guy and you enjoyed being with him. You knew you liked him when you were “Karen” but you liked him even more when you were just Y/N.

However, the morning after, your dad was pissed that you went out without his permission and got JARVIS in trouble as well. JARVIS couldn’t actually get consequences but you could. You had a really long fight with your dad that you remember long after it happened.

_“Dad, you’re overreacting!” You groaned, sick and tired of going over this. It was the same thing every single time and you didn’t know how to change his mind about this._

_“Don’t give me that tone, young lady. You know why you don’t go out.”_

_“No, I know why you don’t like me going out. I’m perfectly capable of going to a school that’s not online. I’m perfectly capable of living my life outside of this tower. You can’t keep me locked up forever, you know this. Even JARVIS agrees with me.” You crossed your arms._

_“Listen, I will not lose you like I did with your mother. I have rules that I expect you to follow because I love you. I’m doing this all because I love you.”_

_“I understand that, okay? But I have to be my own person. I’m not talking about moving out of the tower or anything like that. I need friends. I can’t keep talking to Peter through his mask. You’re always out or busy and I barely see you. The only person I see on a daily basis is Steve and he’s not even related to me! I’m alone and it sucks. I want to go to Peter’s school. Please.” You sighed, giving him the puppy dog eyes._

_“Oh no, don’t give me that look.” Your dad immediately said. That only made you deepen the look so he couldn’t resist you. Your dad stared at you before groaning and tossing his head back._

_“Fine, I’ll enroll you in Peter’s school.”_

_“Yay!” You immediately cheered up and ran to your dad before hugging him. “Thank you so much!”_

_“And I’m sorry for not always being around. I’ll work harder.” Your dad kissed your head._

_“I know you will.” You smiled._

_“And you come straight home after school or else I’ll force Happy to get you and you don’t want that.” Your dad threatened._

_“You got it.”_

“Okay, I found it. It’s locked.” Peter said once he grasped the handle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll unlock it.” You were already on it, typing quickly to hack the server to unlock the door.

“Man, you’re like a wizard on the computer. I wish I could do those things.” He rambled and you smiled but were half-listening to him. He could be really cute sometimes but right now, it was all business.

“Peter?” You asked, interrupting him.

“Yeah?”

“The door’s unlocked.”

“Like I said, wizard.” He chuckled and opened the door before slipping inside. What your dad wanted Peter to get was a flash drive containing the locations of military bases that were using your dad’s technology without his permission. When he first became Iron Man, his tower was broken into and some stuff was stolen. Now, he just wants to get it back. He would have done that himself but Peter was stealthier than your dad was.

“Okay, I don’t know where the flash drive is exactly but you better be quick. You only have a few minutes before the guards see you in this room and come running. I’ll try and hold them back as much as I can.” You said, watching the guard who was on duty. He was coming back from getting coffee so Peter was fine until then. You would have hacked their camera system but you couldn’t do it in time.

“Roger that,” Peter muttered, looking through the drawers for the flash drive. You kept one eye on the security guard and the other eye on Peter just in case you saw the drive and he didn’t.

“Come on, Peter, he’s almost back.” You muttered.

“Found it!” Peter held up a flash drive and you smiled, nodding even though he couldn’t see you.

“Okay, get out of there and come back to the tower. And be safe. I can’t physically save your ass from here.” You smirked.

“That was one time.” He sighed and slipped out of the room. You stayed on the line and made sure he was alright, giving him certain kind of web shooters that he needed or unlocking other doors. Before you knew it, he was out of the building without a scratch on him.

“Okay, I’m leaving my desk but I’ll have my headset on so if you need me, let me know.” You said, putting on your headset and getting up.

“Roger that.” You chuckled and shook your head before leaving your office. Ever since you enrolled in Peter’s school, not only your social life increased, your love life did as well. For the first few weeks, you and Peter hung out every day. Usually, he came over to the tower but there was this one time your dad allowed you to hang with Peter at his place only if you were back before dinner time.

After the few weeks, you confessed you liked him more than friends and to your surprise, he liked you back. You two started dating after that. It’s been kind of slow since your dad has been up your ass recently so you had to keep it from him. You wanted to tell your dad but if he was pissed at you for sneaking out, you didn’t want to know how mad he’ll be if he found out you were dating the newest Avenger.

You walked to the kitchen and made yourself some tea. You put the kettle on the stove and heated the water. While you were waiting, you thought of Peter and how happy you’ve been since he entered your life. You just hope that your dad wouldn’t be too mad when he found out. He always did eventually..

“Here it is.” You jumped at the intruder’s voice and turned around, ready to fight whoever scared you. But when you saw Peter’s doe eyes, you smiled widely and walked over to him.

“You scared me!” You blushed.

“Sorry.” He chuckled.

“You better give that to my dad.” You looked at the flash drive.

“I will. But first,” Peter gently cupped your cheeks and kissed you. You blushed but kissed him back, resting against the counter behind you. Peter moved his hands from your face to the counter so you were caged in. You didn’t have much experience when it came to kissing boys but Peter seemed to know what he was doing.

You smiled when his tongue traced your bottom lip but before you could grant him access, you heard the door open and your dad’s voice.

“You better have gotten that flash drive, kid.” You quickly pulled away from Peter and cleared your throat before slipping away from him and to the kettle you momentarily forgot about.

“Yes, sir,” Peter said, handing over the drive.

“Good, I’m glad you know how to follow directions.”

“Okay, now that’s out of the way, Peter, why don’t you stay for a while. I need help with that homework for that one class. Remember?” You chuckled, pouring the water into a cup and putting in a tea bag.

“Yeah, right. That’s a really tough one.” Peter chuckled and you nodded before walking away quickly. Peter followed you but your dad stopped both of you.

“Wait! Peter, what are you doing tonight?” You and Peter looked at your dad but you stayed silent.

“Nothing, why?”

“Great, you’ll be having dinner here with Y/N and me.”

“He will?”

“I will?” Peter said at the same time as you.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Not at all, Mr. Stark.”

“Great. See you here at 6. Don’t be late.” With that, your dad walked away.

“He never invites people over for dinner. You better not be in trouble.” You stated as you walked to your office with Peter.

“Me? I didn’t do anything. You better not get me in trouble.”

“I didn’t do anything either!” You giggled and walked in your office where you put away your headset and turned off your computer.

“This is where you do your thing when you’re talking to me?”

“Uh, yeah. I just sit in here and do the easy work.”

“Easy work? You call hacking into stuff easy?”

“Hey, you have to fight the bad guys. I mean, I know how to take care of myself but I’ve seen the things you can do. I can’t do that.” You laughed and sat down.

“You know we don’t have homework, right? It’s the first week of school since break.”

“I know that. My dad doesn’t know that.” You smiled and set your tea on the desk. Peter walked over to you and pulled you off the chair before planting his lips back on yours again. This is how you’d rather spend your afternoon anyway.

* * *

“Dinner is served.” Your dad said, passing out the food to you and Peter. He sat down across from you and began eating. You looked at your dad before looking at Peter. You shrugged and started eating, knowing this was going to be awkward if someone didn’t say something.

“So, you want to tell me or not?” Your dad suddenly said. You and Peter looked at him in confusion.

“Tell you what?” You asked, not knowing where this was going.

“That instead of working on homework, you decide to make out.” You choked on your water and Peter slapped your back twice to make sure you were okay.

“What the hell?” You coughed, looking at your dad.

“You forget I have cameras everywhere. That includes your office.”

“Dad…” You started to say, not knowing how to handle this.

“Peter, let me get one thing straight. She is my daughter and you do anything to hurt her, well, do I have to continue?”

“No, sir.” Peter shook his head, obviously scared out of his mind.

“Dad!” You groaned, rolling your eyes.

“I’m just saying. Okay, I’m done here. Have fun you two.” Your dad smiled and got up, taking his plate with him and left.

“Nice dad you have there,” Peter said calmly but you knew he was terrified.

“He’s a pain in MY ASS!” You yelled the last part, hoping he would hear. Nonetheless, you got permission to date Peter even though your dad scared him half to death.


End file.
